Promise me
by AmaViarra
Summary: A promise was made between two children, will it be kept when they are adults?


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from _'Inuyasha'_ nor do I own anything from '_Ouran High School Host Club'.

* * *

_

Kagome frowned, her brow furrowed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror before her. A light sigh escaped her lips as a shaky hand smoothed out the yellow fabric of her new school uniform. She had worn skirts to school all her life, a full blown dress however especially one with the design she was currently wearing, was something new, the design and color were something she was having trouble getting use to. The school she would now be attending was a co-ed school, and when she had enrolled she had been very tempted to ditch the yellow dress uniform and go with the male uniform. The male uniform, even by picture, seemed to be more comfortable than the female uniform. As tempting as the male uniform had been, she could not do it. She was lucky enough that, by chance, she was able to pass the tests and be accepted into the elite school. She didn't want to risk getting kicked out by posing as a male, just to wear something that would be more comfortable. She would get use to the dress with time, she just hoped for her sanity and learning sake it would not take long to get comfortable with it.

_'Well, at least it makes me look elegant' _She thought in a sad attempt to make her mind accept the outfit she would be wearing for the rest of her school year. Nibbling softly on her bottom lip she continued to straighten out the fabric of her dress even though she knew that there were no wrinkles to straighten out, and that her dress was as crispy and straight as one could possibly get it. Huffing softly at her nervous habits, Kagome moved her attention to the tie that went along with her uniform, she spent a few moments making sure it was as perfect as possible. Once she was done, she heard her mother's voice call her from down the stairs.

"Kagome honey, are you ready?"

Kagome glanced over her reflection once more, a shaky sigh escaped from her lips as she tried to calm her nerves. Her outfit was as well prepared as she was going to be able to get it, nodding in approval, she grabbed her book bag and left her room making her way down the stairs and towards the entrance of her home, where her mother was patiently waiting for her, coming to a stop in front of her mother she smiled in greeting. "How do I look Mama?" she questioned, doing a quick twirl to show her new uniform off to her mother.

A fond smile came to her mothers face as the elder woman looked her daughter over with a critical eye. She clapped her hands together, her smile widening. "Oh Kagome, you look beautiful!" she exclaimed, joy evident in her voice. "I'm so glad you were able to get into this school" she added fondly.

Kagome blushed at her mother's praise, but nodded in thanks. She too was happy that she was able to get into the school, After missing so many classes and major tests in middle school she was sure that no High school would accept her, so it was a very pleasant surprise that she was able to get into Ouran High School, especially when one considered the high standard and image the school held.

Kagome's happy thoughts were pushed down as the voice of her oh so loveable but oh so annoying younger brother, Souta. "Wow sis, you look like a giant balloon"

Kagome felt her brow tick in annoyance at her younger siblings words, turning around to face him glanced over him, a thought coming to her mind, Kagome chuckled as one brow raised and a playful smirk came to her lips. "Jealous Souta?" she questioned.

Souta chuckled lightly in amusement and shrugged his shoulders "Oh yes, very" he replied before continuing to eat the apple he had been munching on for a morning snack. A light knock on the door pulled the siblings from their morning banter, Mrs. Higurashi shook her head in amusement and made her way over to the front door. When the door opened, three eager teenage females were revealed. Kagome smiled as she went to greet her friends, after greeting each of them one of her friends tugged softly on her arm. "Come on Kagome we have to leave, we wouldn't want to be late on our first day!" Her friend, Yuka, chirped happily.

Kagome giggled softly, "Alright Yuka" she replied. Turning to face her mother and younger brother, she bid her family goodbye before following her friends out of the house. All four females made their way down the shrine steps and towards the vehicle that had been waiting for them. After they were situated in the car and they began to drive towards the school, Kagome took the time of the trip to study her friends as they talked excitedly amongst one another.

She had come to realized how lucky she was, after all the times she had abandoned them to go finish her quest in the past, or the absence in their middle school lives, they had never left her or let her absence damage their relationship. Which she appreciated immensely. She was glad that all three of them would be attending the same school, she was determined to be with them as much as possible during their high school life. She owed them that much. She wasn't surprised that they would all be attending Ouran, as they all came from rich families. Making their entry into the elite school easy.

Sighing softly, Kagome turned her attention away from her companions and instead focused on the scenery outside, noticing that they were getting into the better off part of the town, she knew that soon they would reach their new school. Feeling her nerves heighten once more, Kagome began to fidget in her seat. There were various reasons for her nerves being as haywire as they were now, not only was she going to a new school, but she was also going to school a school for the rich. However, even with those thoughts on her mind, there was another reason that outweighed the previously mentioned.

That reason, was a certain male that she also knew would be attending the school. Just the thought of seeing him again sent her nerves on edge, and butterflies to form in her stomach. She knew it was ridiculous to have such worries, since she had not seen the male since she was five years old. She knew he would be at this school though, because like the female friends around her, he too came from a rich family. He also lived around this school, which made it a given that he would attend the school. It was particularly the reason she tried for this school, and was so happy when she had been accepted. However, she had one major worry about going to this school, and that was she had no clue what to do if he had forgotten her. If he did forget her, she couldn't say she blamed him. She had made no effort to keep in touch with him after she had moved away, but still, no matter how much time had passed she could not forget him, nor the promise they had made to one another before she left.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_A small female with long black hair that cascaded down her back, giggled happily as she ran down a grassy hill. Tripping over her own feet she yelped in surprise as she began rolling down the hill, feeling her own body collide with another she groaned as they both came to a stop at the bottom of the hill._

_She giggled softly and released a relieved sigh when she noticed who she had ran into and was now sitting on top of. "Hello Morinozuka!" she chirped " Have you finished your practice?" she questioned eagerly._

_The male she was sitting upon groaned softly and looked up at her with an amused smile. "Yes Kagome I have, What are you doing here?" he questioned, as he waited for her to get off of him._

_Kagome hummed softly and shrugged her shoulders. "I wanted to see you" she replied simply, before getting off of him and standing beside him. Nothing else needed to be said between them, as the two had known one another for as long as they could remember. Making it easy for them to understand one another. Though the male was older than her by two years, it didn't effect their relationship in any way._

_The male known as Morinozuka smiled softly as he got to his feet, brushing off the stray grass that clung to his uniform, he shook his head in light amusement. He wasn't surprised to see her here today, since her family would be leaving the following morning, but he slightly wished she hadn't come. He hated saying goodbyes, especially to people he held close to him. Sighing softly, he extended his hand to her "Shall I walk you home then?" he questioned "I am sure your mother is already worrying" he added when he saw her pout forming._

_Kagome huffed "B-but she has Souta to worry about, so I'm sure she won't be mad if I'm a little late." Noticing the look she was getting from her friend, Kagome shrugged her shoulders and offered him a small smile before taking his offered hand._

_Giving a satisfied nod, Morinozuka tightened his hold on her hand and began to lead her In the direction of her home. The walk to her house was spent in comfortable silence, their joined arms swinging back and forth between them. After walking for a few moments the soft sound of his nickname coming from his friend pulled his attention down to her, he rose a brow when he noticed she was looking up at him expectantly. "Yes Kagome?" he questioned._

_The small girl released a soft sigh, before stopping completely, this action caused him to stop too. "Promise me" she started hesitantly. "Promise me, that when we get older we can get married and be together forever?" she questioned, a light blush spreading across her cheeks as she turned her attention away from her friend. She knew it was a silly thing to make a promise, but she couldn't help it. He was precious to her, and she didn't want to lose him. She loved him a lot too, and her momma always told her when a boy and girl love one another they are suppose to get married._

_A light hum came from the male beside her, and she curiously glanced over at him, her heat beating rapidly as she waited for his response. He turned his gaze to meet her own, a soft smile coming to his lips he nodded " I promise" he replied softly._

_Kagome giggled at his response and with a bright smile she embraced her companion, her heart filled with joy.

* * *

_

end flashback

* * *

Kagome shook her head in amusement as she remembered the promise they had made with one another, thinking back on it now, it really had been such a childish promise. Even though it was childish, remembering his confident reply still made her heart beat rapidly against her chest. Most thought that Inuyasha had been her first love, but that was far from the truth, No- her childhood friend Mori had been her first love and even to this day the feelings she had back then were still as strong as they had been. She smiled bitterly as she thought about her feelings, _I may just be setting myself up for heartbreak. _She thought sadly.

"Kagome are you okay?"

The question drew her attention back to her friends, shaking her head she pushed down her worries and focused on her friends, giving them a bright smile. "Yes I'm fine" she replied.

All three of them studied her for a moment before nodding hesitantly. This was another thing she loved about them, they had learned not to push her for information, which was again something she really appreciated. Before they could talk any further, the car came to a stop in front of a large pink building.

Eri and Yuka squealed in delight. "Come on guys we are finally here!" Eri exclaimed before rushing to get out of the car. Ayumi and Kagome smiled to one another, before following their eager friends out of the car and making their way into the giant building.

* * *

Kagome sighed in a dejected fashion as she left her last class for the day, with each break she got today she had searched for her childhood friend but always came up empty. It was now the end of the day and she was starting to give up hope. Though he was two years her senior she was sure that he would still be within the school grounds. Frowning she glanced down the hallway, her attention was brought to three females that were headed in her direction and giggling softly amongst themselves. Deciding that they looked to be the same age as her old friend, she thought that they may know her childhood friend. As she got closer to them she waved to get their attention "Excuse me!" she stated softly to get the females attention. Once they all turned to look at her she nervously asked her question. "Sorry to bother, but I am looking for someone, Do any of you know where I would be able to find Takashi Morinozuka?" she questioned hopefully. It was starting to get late, so she was secretly hoping that he was involved in some after school activity so that he would still be around at this time.

All three females giggled, the one in the female nodded and offered her a small smile. "Yes you can find him in music room three" she stated.

Kagome smiled happily, "Thank you!" she exclaimed, bidding the females goodbye she started in the direction where she knew she would be able to find the music room. Luckily, she had passed it earlier and knew where it was.

Within moments she found herself standing in front of large double doors, taking in a deep breath in attempt to relax her nerves, she grasped the handle and pulled one of the doors open. A rose fragrant scent met her senses as soon as she stepped into the room. Her eyes widened as she glanced around the room, she had not been expecting the scene that met her eyes. Instead of a music room, it was filled with a lot of females and only a few males. _What is this? _She pondered.

"May I help you with anything?"

Kagome jumped in surprise at the sudden voice, turning to address the person who had asked it, Kagome smiled hesitantly at the male who greeted her. He was tall and seemed to have a dark feel about him, not a bad feel necessarily just darker than most. His glasses drew attention to his sharp gaze and Kagome suddenly felt her nerves rise. Before she could respond to the first question, the male before her asked another question, one that surprised and shocked her more than the first. "Is there any particular host you would like?"

Kagome nibbled her bottom lip softly, as her mind wrapped around the question. A host? Glancing around the room quickly, she frowned. Had she gotten the wrong room, she swore she had entered the music room, not one for a host club. She rubbed the back of her neck nervously "Ah I'm sorry I must have gotten the wrong room. I was looking for Takashi Morinozuka and-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the male before her began to speak. "You are in the correct spot, You're looking for Mori correct? follow me" he stated with a smile, without waiting for her to reply he turned his back towards her and started to walk further in the room.

Kagome numbly followed after him, her mind going over the new information. Perhaps she was going to met the wrong Mori? That couldn't be, as she had stated his full name, but it was unbelievable to think that her Mori was a host, it didn't fit him. At least in her mind it didn't, sure he had been attractive when they had been children, but she just couldn't picture him doing it.

Kagome was pulled from her thoughts as she noticed the male before her stopping, following suit so she would not run into him, she curiously watched him waiting on what he would do next. The male kept his attention forward and softly stated "Mori".

Her heart beating, Kagome glanced around the male before her to see who he was addressing. Before them were two couches, with a coffee table in between both couches. On each couch rested a male, with two females beside them. One male was small, looking more like a child then a teenager, he was happily eating the cake before him and the two females on each side of him were fawning over him. The male on the other couch made her heart nearly stop, it was her Mori. Older, for sure, yet he still had the same features as when she had last saw him. The sight of the two females beside him, even though both seemed had stiff postures, made her heart drop. She hadn't thought of Mori having a girlfriend, but the sight that now greeted her pulled that thought to front center.

She was pulled from her thoughts as the male before her began speaking towards Mori again, "This female has requested your presence. Can you take her now?" he questioned.

Kagome felt Mori's gaze drift to her form, and the sudden need to find and talk to him was lost to her nerves. She didn't think he would recognize her, but in the small chance that he did, she didn't want him to get the wrong idea of what she wanted from him. Her face flushed pink, she began to wave her hand in front of her in a dismissing motion, her head was turned downwards as she avoided to met her childhood friends gaze. "Ah- I'm sorry, forget about it" she squeaked as her nerves overwhelmed her. Turning she murmured a quick good bye before fleeing from the room, not chancing to look back, she quickly ran down the hall and out of the school building.

Her face still felt as though it was burning, and her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest in a few moments. She had no clue if he even recognized her, she hadn't really gave him much of a chance to look at her, nor did they make eye contact. But she still felt embarrassed, and slightly hurt, seeing her old friend and self made fiance surrounded by other females.

Bringing a hand to her chest, she felt the breath she was trying to catch get caught in her throat when she realized that she may have lost him. It was selfish to think that he had remembered their promise, she knew that, but she always held onto the small hope that he would remember and stick to it. The scene she had just seen however, made her began to lose the tight grasp she had on that thought.

"Kagome"

She stiffened at the deep voice that called her name, hesitant to turn around and see who had called her. She had a suspicious but she didn't want to follow it. Her heart was already on the edge of breaking, she was sure that putting any more strain on it, putting to much hope on it, will really make her crumble. She jumped slightly when she felt two large hands grasp each shoulder, feeling herself being turned around she braced herself for the being she would soon be facing.

Her gaze downward, she swallowed as she noticed the shoes she was now staring at. Taking a deep breath she slowly turned her gaze upward, finally after what seemed like forever, her gaze connected with the gaze of her childhood friend, the male that she had run away from only moments before. She felt her mouth go dry, as she kept her gaze locked with his. Relief seemed to fill his eyes, and after a few moments of holding a staring contest with him, Kagome found her voice. "Y-You remember me?" she questioned hesitantly.

A small smile came to his lips, his gaze softened and he pulled her tightly to his own body, a soft sigh coming from his lips. "Of course" he replied softly "I am a man to my word. The promise we made is one I never forgot and one I would be honored to keep." he added, as he tightened his hold on her.

She smiled against the fabric of his shirt. Her earlier worries forgotten, Kagome snuggled into his hold, this felt right. It did not feel like they had been separated for years, instead it felt like neither had ever left the others presence. Her heart felt relieved, content. Yet it shouldn't be surprising, because that was how it always felt when she was with him. She was glad she had made that promise with him when they were younger, it seemed to be a promise that would last a life time.

* * *

**A/N:** I rewrote this one too, not completely, but I did change/add to the original. So cheesy (laughs). Hope you all enjoyed! I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes C:


End file.
